Sonadow Fortnite
by shangrybible
Summary: Shadow and Sonic have a heated gamer moment.


"I wanna be tracer" said sonic

"Im already tracer" shadow answered

"Fine lets just play fortnite instead" shadow said compromising,

Sonic said:

"I hate fortine you stupid faggot" said sonic

Shadow was baffled. "What did you say about fortnite?" He pulled out his AK-4747

Knuckles pipped in, "tracer cant be gay because i love her and I ARENT GAY" he then vomitted bc he hates gay people so much

"Ok but if you kiss a girl youre kissing all the dudes she kissed which makes you a faggot, you're only straight if you fuck dudes" said sonic

Sonic was discussed. Knuckles had ruined his Overwatch session, even though they weren't playing overwatch anymore.

"I hate video games" said eggman, he was ready to delete all games from existence with infinite's reality cubes. Unfortunately for Eggman Infinite had diarrhea and didnt have them anymore bc he was shitting in the back of an Arby's because he just had the Komaeda shake. Jet was watching silently, hating black people. "I hate black people" said jet incelly, then he smoke weed except it was actually (meth) wood shavings from a playground

Rouge said a slur,"dyke rights" she then pegged.

Knuckles' chrome page was open to shlav,"I absolutely adore shalv. Shlav is very cured me of my hatred of homosexuals" Knuckles did the funny tf2 russian kick dance. Its a rule that every single white knuckles gijinka is a Russian.

Scourge assaults his father in the same arby, then gets eliminated from canon rip "it cant be because i called him slurs, is it? It is the women i tricked into sex that are the blame :("

\- quote jin kirigiri after lobotomizing a child then dying

Meanwhile, Amy Rose was currently hacking into twitter to change Ben Shapiro's twitter to make him communist. "Be more communist," she told him chadly.. Ben was discussed. He hated commies and homos. He called on his lord and master Alex Jones Alex Jones responded to the call of his white knight brethren and immediately changed into the Twitter Headquarters, raging with the fire of a thousand slurs. Jordan Peterson was there not cleaning his room. Amy was ready though,in fact this was her scheme to draw the Alex in. She prepared her might hammer and hit the shit out of his tape wormed organs. His anus then prolapsed. Dr. House was on the call for Alex Jones's prolapsed anus. "We have to do tapeworm surgery" he said aphobically. "Also I hate asexuals"

Alex jones ran into the room like a fucking mad man despite being dead but it was actually gundam in an alex jones outfit and he beat up komaeda and then they went into the void. Fortnite still existed, for some reason. Shadow forgot he had a gun. Why? Fuck you. He just forgot. HOLY FRUITCAKES whats done is what done

"are yoy asexy? Are you fucking asexy?" said shabgry .

Alex the valid one not alex jones slid dapper a $35 dollar bill. "I need you to make ouma into a 40 year old man so the fujos dont like him anymore. They fucking hate men over the age of 23"

Wario smacked his own ass

"HAVE YALL SEEN MY SON I LOST HIM AT THE ASEXUALS BAR AND GRILL AGAIN" screamed out ouma's mom.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP' hinata yelled "NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR STUPID ANTI SJW SON AND HIS TAPEOWRM OINTMENT YOU BITCH" he said even tho he was male alligned thus got called out for misogyny on tumblr dot ass, even tho everyone knows the only one who truly hates women is shadzter

"Tapeworms u say" said randall. "Dont tell mike pence im here or hell send me back to the hpes peak gay conversion camp"

A single tear dropped down ouma's moms face. She knew ouma was a catcalling slursling nazi but she was still his mother even though he called her slurs since he was 2 minutes old. Her life is awful she hasnt bathed shes actually homeless and living with komeada in the HOMESTUCK hut please send help

After that fiasco, Sonic and Shadow still weren't sure what to play.

"What about minecraft?" Sonic inquired.

"More like…..MINE CRAP!" replied shadow

-so basically i habe monkey said medic

OHHHHHHHH FYCKKKKKKKKKKK

Sonic was so upset. He loved Shadow, but how could he say these things about his true love, steven minecraft? Shadow had a single tear go down his face

"Shadow…." Sonic replied, eyes shaded like an anime. "I challenge u…..to a …..yugioh yes that."

"Um ygugioh is for faggots bc that one guy possess the other guys body and yheyre in love so its gay?"

"We're gay you fucking idiot bassard" sonic replied

"Oh yea" shadzter said then cried bc the word gay triggered his ptsd much like peanut butter sandwiches and weed

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Triggered Much?" Sonic asked and put on his fedora and posted the epic clap back on ifunny. Shadow realized he must kill sonic for becoming an incel

—-THE DUEL—

"First, we sacrifice sonic underground mochi." sonic said as he threw mochi into a volcano so he and shadow could play yu gi oh. "Die mochi girls"

Sonic stood on one side of the room. Shadow on the other.

"I summon….dark magician" Said sonic mainly because that's the only card the author can remember.

Wgat the hap is fuckening

Shadow smirks. "You're more foolish than u look….." He slammed down a valid ohio drivers license.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" SONIC YELLED, his monsters were all dead or whatever happens in yugioh].

"hamnoir" alex said - he did

Alex's body lied on the pavement. "What do you think killed them" noir said . "probbaly komahina shippers" said spiderham. It was true. The komahinas had finally come for Alex's house and torn him limb from limb, in honor of his death the detectives on the case were a perryshmirtz couple as requsted by his relatives.

Meanwhile Sonic was down to 1 life point.

"It's not over yet!" Sonic cried.

Sonic summoned the blue eyes ultimate cracker dragon and destroyed shadow's homophobia.. Yes, hes gay, yes hes homopobic, he exists

(I THOUGHT SONIC WAS THE ONE BEING HOMOPHOBIC)

(Yes sonics gay, yes hes homophobic, he exists)

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Shadow stated.

It was over. Sonic won. The worlds most gay and homophobic hedgehog was the winner.

This fic was written by lgbt gang

"Now we play minecraft." Said sonic.

"Wig." Replied shadow.

said the joker as he wanted to get pegged but no one would touch his pale clownsexual ass (sometimes men dont get pegged) bc his asshole was filled with spiders and also syphilis (- what the fuck is that) (its an std that kills you)(yall are being syphilisphobic :/no /) and possibly the entire bat cave

eats a sandwich by a dying guy

MEMEMEME

EPILOGUE

Mike died for being capitalist, sully was sent to the shadow world, boo was featured on the oprah winfrey show at age 50 because she wouldnt stop spamming "mikewazowski" on craigslist

Randall died of a uti infection in ouma's intestines aka florida

"wow no rights" - randakllllllllllllllllllllllll

take the L

Unfortunately for the world alex jones was not dead. He did not take the L.

4

THE

END

DIE WHITE GIRLS (KLANCE KANON KINGZ

THIS POST WAS MADE BY SLUR RECLAIMING GANG


End file.
